


That "Time" of "Knight"

by Marcy (KnightofSpace)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, god christ, like wow, nice tru, that is such a weird tag oh my god, this literally took me like 3 weeks to write i am so lazy its probably illegal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightofSpace/pseuds/Marcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the millionth couch scene fanfiction probably but this one is just fluff tbh i dont have an excuse</p><p>read it if you want to god bless and good night</p>
            </blockquote>





	That "Time" of "Knight"

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote most of this in english class on my schools laptop while we were supposed to be doing senior speeches and idk if i even got personalities right like is this ooc i dont even know but man how long have i been writing this just take it sorry if it sucks
> 
> //why didnt anyone tell me it was f/m GOD i always mess up something

    You are most definitely not a huge fan of any human movies. But you can’t argue that the romance themed movies are slightly better than the non-romance themed movies. By slightly you mean a hell of a lot. And the ones that star Dane Cook are far better than any others. Still, you don’t know what would possess you to watch the exact same one over and over again like fifty fucking times. You guess the only reason you’re OK with it is because Dave is always here with you. And there is always contact. And the contact is nice and you enjoy it. Even if you have to be the one to make it happen. It’s not that Dave doesn't want contact, you think he’s just not sure of all this touching yet. Like he’s still coming to terms with the fact that he is not a “heterosexual.” Humans. Also, you think Dave might just like touching you. Only you. And you’re pretty fucking OK with that. It’s one of the better things that you’re OK with. So, more often than not, you are usually the one who starts the contact.

    Today is not one of those days. Right after putting the movie on, Dave sat down next to you, like usual. But this time, he turned and put his legs over the arm of the couch. Then he used them to pull himself down to the end, until the bottom of his thighs made complete contact with the arm of the couch. Then he rested the back of his head on your lap. Yeah, he’s done this before but usually it happens during the movie. When he’s already tired of watching the “sorry excuse for a human” act on screen. When he just wants to cut to the part where you get to cuddle up and relax and focus on each others’ warmth and presence.

    You stay like that for a while. Occasionally shifting to get more comfortable. You can feel the part of your leg that he has his head on start to fall asleep but you just ignore it. You guess the back of Dave’s neck is also starting to feel numb because he starts to pick himself up and move. He flips on his side, legs hanging off the couch in the most ridiculous way you could ever fucking imagine. Arms crossed and under his chin. And his head only half-way on your leg now. Once he settled into this position, he sighed hard and then was still. His only movements were the up and down of his shoulders with his breathing.

* * *

 

After a while, you start to think he’s asleep, and when you lean a little to look under his shades, you’re pretty sure you’re right. God, what a weirdo. His facial expression doesn't change at all even between awake and asleep. How are you supposed to tell if he’s awake? How fucking embarrassing would it be if he caught you looking or something? Or maybe saying some important shit or commenting on the content of the movie, while he’s asleep? Fuck. Luckily, the space between the rims of his shades and his actual face let you check if his eyes are closed or not.

    What the fuck ever, you’re happy he’s sleeping on your leg and you know it. You aren't happy that that means you can’t move for another hour but, like you said, what the fuck ever. You pull your hand out from under him and bring it so that it’s on his shoulder. For some senseless reason, you have a tendency to squeeze his shoulder for a second and pull him a fraction of a centimeter closer to you. You don’t even know why it happens. It’s like a reflex. Hell if you know how to stop it. Hell if you know how to stop circling your thumb on his shoulder either. You don’t know how to stop these things. You don’t know but they comfort you, so you are never going to stop doing these things.

* * *

 

    You have officially passed the one hour mark on this torturingly magnificent movie. Maybe you liked this so much the first time around because it was the first time you and Dave realized that casual touching is a thing you two really like to do. It just brings some nice memories, you know. Maybe since your heart was beating so fast the first time, you both tricked yourself into thinking that this movie was worth any of your endless time on this shit meteor. Maybe, just maybe, it’s because it was the first time you ever felt like you two were on a “date.” You don’t fucking know but finishing this shit is now a goddamn accomplishment. Each time you do it, you deserve a fucking metal. It’s not like either of you bother to pay attention to the plot anymore. You don’t think Dave was paying attention the first time. It started out with him rambling on and on about how Dane Cook’s face was so incredibly repulsive that he shouldn't even be in a goddamn romance movie but fuck if he isn't here in literally the worst romance movie of Dave’s time. Half-way through he got tired of insulting Dane Cook and decided to finally shut up. That may or may not be when the silence, that led to your legs touching for the rest of the movie, started.

    You feel movement under your hand and it surprises you to see that Dave is up and moving again. He isn't groggy or anything though. Absolutely no sleepy moans are coming from that tight-lipped mouth. The fucker was never even asleep. He was just sitting there with his eyes closed, trying to avoid the reality of watching this movie.

    As you’re thinking, you feel his arms wrap around your waist and you tense up immediately. This is a new thing. This is has never happened before. It was always only one arm around the other... Dave takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, settling into his new position. Oh my god it feels like you’re heating up and like you’re blushing. Make it stop. Dammit now you can't help but be mindful of your every breath. You're careful not to breathe in too much or to breathe in too little. You just put your hand back on him. On his back, specifically. And sink into the couch as you try to get comfortable again. 

* * *

 

    It isn't long until you start to doze off too. Your eyelids start getting heavy but Dane Cook just got to the airport and you want to see what happens next. It is one of your favorite scenes. You can’t help it though, your eyes hurt too much and you have no control over them anymore. It almost feels like you're drenched in sopor slime.

    Just as you’re starting to lose consciousness, you feel something move from around your waist. At first, you’re so into falling asleep that you don’t even think about what it is or what its doing. In these few seconds between awake and asleep its almost as if you can feel yourself not existing. Obviously you aren't going to care about some movement that may or may not be happening. Which by the way and in your defense, the latter seemed to be the true one of the two. But then you hear someone’s voice.

“Karkat...”

    You don’t even know who this is. You’re pretty sure you've never heard this voice before. But at the same time you know that you aren't even awake right now and its probably someone you care about. Someone who's voice is the highlight of your day. But right now you just aren't registering who.

“Karkat….”

    Its gotten louder. God why are they taking you out of this bliss? And why are they saying the same word. That’s your name, right? It takes you a few seconds but you finally pull yourself out of your small maybe non-existent nap.

It is someone that you care about. It's the person you care most about.

“Hey man, here move like this…” You could finally hear Dave’s word’s crystal clear.

    He grabs your wrists and pulls on them, trying to get you to move to the left into some other position. You don’t even think you know how to respond but a response slips out of your mouth.

“Ugh, Dave no. Let me sleep.”

    His grip loosens but still holds while he drops both of your hands. He put weight on them and just leaned onto them. Like he’s going to complain to you that he’s ‘just trying to help you out here why are you being so rude.’ Something like that.

“Dude, come on it’ll take a second.” You hear. You just groan as you sit yourself up.

He’s sitting up all the way too, still holding onto your wrists.

    When you're up and looking at him, you don’t even ask what he wanted. You just look at him. And he just looks at you for a few seconds too. But then you could swear you hear him say something.

“...Lay down on your back.”

You weren't completely awake before but now you are full of so much fucking energy. Your brain just woke the hell up on you.

“What did you just say.” You say it way louder than you should be saying anything at this “time” of “knight.”

    Yes that was a pun, You just thought in pun. And you know what it was pretty fucking good. But you don’t have time to think about this. Dave just asked you to lay down on your back. Why did he ask you to do that?

He just says, “Dude, trust me. Do it.”

“Oh yeah, let me just make myself vulnerable to you at your command. What are you trying to to do, Dave?” You replied.

Your usual energy is already back and ready to fire.

“What the fuck? Vulnerable to me? What are you-man, just lay down on your back. Trust me.”

    You _would_ lay down on your back if it didn't make your face burn so much. How long has your face been dripping literal lava, you wonder? Wow, how long has your heart been beating this fast. Fuck.

    You comply and turn so you can lay on your back. But of course, you’re so nervous and your face is so hot that it just feels like you’re laying on steaming rocks. He let go of your wrists so you could use your arms to pull you back and make you comfortable. And then you just...laid there. Looking up at him. And he sat there looking down at you. And this shouldn't make you THIS nervous but it DOES. You are SO nervous.

“OK, I laid down what’s the rest of your plan.” You try to keep from letting your voice crack.

    He doesn't say anything. He just starts to move. The only motion you see happening are that of his arms. He brought them up from either side of him and set them on your knees. He can’t be serious. Is he trying to do this right now? He starts to pull your knees apart, spreading your legs.

    “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” You practically scream it. This is beyond what you can handle. You are about to blow up, you’re pretty sure trolls should NOT be this temperature ever. It could probably cause heart problems. In fact, you’re pretty sure you’re about to have a goddamn heart attack right now. This is it. This is how you fucking die. Why the fuck is Dave spreading your legs? You know you’re watching Good Luck Chuck but...Dave wasn't even watching half the time. Does he want to…

“Dude, relax, I’m not gonna do anything i promise.” He says. Completely rejecting the theory that was running through your mind only a second ago.

“Then what are you doing…” You’re voice was a lot quieter than before. You see his eyebrows raise just behind his shades.

“Are you gonna trust me?” What a prick.

But you do.

You trust him and you just let your heart explode as he spreads your legs as far as the couch will allow them to go.

    You covered your face with your hands for a second but the temptation to look at him is overwhelming. Is he blushing too? So you peak through the space between your fingers and halle-fucking-lujah yes he is. He has your legs open, and he’s just staring down at you. Like he doesn't know what to do next or if he should even do it. But what makes it enjoyable to watch is that now you can see that his ears are burning bright red. And that shade of red is starting to creep up his skin to sit on every part of his face. And holy shit do you love it.

“What are you waiting for, Dave?” You tease.

    Your hands are completely off of your face now. You crossed them over your chest to make it look like you're the one in control of their emotions here. It feels so fucking good. He snaps up to look at you in the eye again. And then he looks away for a second. His hand temporarily leaves your knee so he can pretend like he has an itch he has to scratch on his face. But you know he’s just trying to hide his blush.

He turns back to you and starts to lean forward.

“Yeah…”

Ok, now your hearts back at it again. Banging on your chest from the inside.

    You don’t say anything you just kinda squint your eyes and wait for whatever he’s trying to do. But you swear this is the longest 3 seconds of your life. So you look up to see if he’s even moving anymore. Did he "baby" out and sit back? Wrong. He’s right over you. Both hands on either side of your waist. And before either of you can react, he just plops down onto you. His head right in the middle of your chest.

Ok? You were not expecting this. You aren't going to complain though. You both just breathe for a few seconds getting all the nervousness out.

“S-say something, fuck. Is this cool?” His voice was kind of whispered.

It is “cool”. You love it. You aren't sure if you’re going to be able to sleep anymore but you love it.

“Y-Yeah. It’s cool.” You say. And then he let out a sigh of relief and really let himself settle into you. Releasing all the tension in his muscles and completely relaxing onto your chest.

“Cool.” His voice went louder than a whisper this time. Then his arms started moving again. They dug under your waist until they met and laid flat at the small of your back.

    Wow, someones arms around you is the best feeling you've felt in a long time. Especially since they’re Dave’s arms. You can feel his head moving along with your breathing. The rims of his shades are poking at you and making small bruises on your chest.

    But who the fuck cares. This is so nice and you fucking deserve it. You deserve this and Dave deserves this. If Rose or Vriska or Kanaya or hell even if Terezi catches you two this way by “morning” then so fucking be it. You can handle a little more jokes about you and Dave dating. You're pretty sure they all know SOMETHING is going on between you two.

You bring your arms up and wrap them around him, playing with his hair as you try to get your heart to stop trying to jump out of you.

“Haha, seems like you really like this, Karkat. Damn, how fast is your heart beating?”

Oh my god.

“Shut up, Dave. You think i can’t see your blush behind those shades? Wrong again.” You snap back.

    “Heh. Yeah. I’m not tryin to bag on you or anything. My hearts beating pretty fast too. Fucker won’t stop. Like, shit man. Calm down. I really like this and I don't want to be nervous.”

    You’re pretty sure the both of you didn't sleep for a while. But It’s not like you have a schedule or anything when you’re stuck on a meteor for 3 years.


End file.
